Derrière le miroir
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: "Qui es-tu ? Cela fait six ans que tu es là. Tu n'en as pas marre de me regarder ?" Ce n'est plus le reflet de Kagami dans le miroir, c'est une autre personne, un ados, comme lui. Mais qui est-ce ? Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il jamais ? Qu'attend-il ? Et pourquoi Kagami est-il sûr de le connaître ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonznour !**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouvelle fic dons le résumé traîne depuis une éternité sur mon profil ^^ La voilà enfin !**

 **Elle est publiée en l'honneur de mes notes de bac de français (qui sont sans surprise, je m'attendais à ces résultats en sortant de la salle d'examen). Mais aussi parce que j'ai eu mon code !**

 **Bref, ce sera une fiction plutôt courte.**

 **Je remercie Moira-chan pour la correction de ce chapitre !**

 **Seule l'histoire est de moi, pas les personnages.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mon réveil sonne. Encore.

Mon dieu, ce que je hais le matin !

Je frappe l'appareil pour qu'il se taise mais sa foutue sonnerie retentit encore dans mes oreilles. Je grogne, me retourne dans mon lit. Trop tard, je sais que je ne vais pas me rendormir. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à me lever...

Argh... Choc thermique avec l'extérieur. J'étais bien, moi, sous ma couette !

Je crois que j'ai posé le pied gauche en premier en sortant du lit. Mon père dit toujours que ça porte malheur, ou du moins que ça a un effet négatif sur la journée à venir. Je n'y crois pas, à ce genre de trucs.

Je rase le mur à la recherche de la porte de ma chambre. J'évite tous les miroirs de la pièce.

Je touche la poignée et ouvre la porte. Le soleil du couloir m'aveugle et me force à plisser les yeux. Je regarde avec dépit les marches que je dois descendre pour rejoindre l'origine de la bonne odeur qui règne dans la maison. Allons, courage !

Je pose mon pied sur la première marche et mon courage s'évanouit d'un coup.

-Taiga, je sais que tu es là, descends !

Zut, j'ai été repéré.

J'arrive en bas des escaliers et vais saluer mon père.

-Bien dormi, pa' ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Oui, mais j'ai été réveillé trop tôt.

-Je n'y peux rien, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fixé tes horaires de cours.

Je lui souris avant de m'asseoir et de me servir du bacon, des tomates, des œufs et des toasts. J'en mange plus que nécessaire pour mon âge mais je m'en fiche, j'ai des muscles à nourrir.

-Prends ton temps pour manger, Taiga.

-J'ai pas le temps le matin, pa'.

-Alors réveille-toi plus tôt, dit-il en débarrassant son assiette.

J'ai des frissons rien qu'en imaginant mon réveil sonner plus tôt.

-Je préfère manger vite.

Il rit légèrement avant de monter se préparer pour le travail.

Je finis à toute vitesse mon petit-déjeuner et monte à mon tour m'habiller.

Je mets, comme d'habitude, un jean, un t-shirt et des baskets. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. En allant dans la salle de bains pour me brosser les dents, je fais l'erreur de me regarder dans le miroir.

Il est encore là.

Je le fixe.

Ce n'est pas moi.

Ce n'est pas mon reflet dans le miroir. C'est quelqu'un d'autre. Qui est-ce ?

C'est la question que je me pose tous les jours, et je n'ai aucune réponse.

J'agite les bras devant le miroir, mais le reflet ne bouge pas. Il reste impassible. Son regard me fixe. Ce garçon doit avoir mon âge. Il a les cheveux rouges et les yeux hétérochromes, l'un framboise et l'autre doré. Cela le rend encore plus étrange. Il est là depuis six ans, inlassablement. Peu importe le miroir dans lequel je regarde, c'est lui que je vois. Mon propre reflet a disparu.

-Qui es-tu, bordel !? je demande encore une fois au miroir.

Mais il ne répond jamais, et il ne part pas. Il se contente de me regarder avec ses yeux bizarres. Je n'en peux plus – je ne sais pas qui il est, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là, et par-dessus tout, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis le seul à le voir.

Je détourne le regard et pars dans la salle de bains. Le miroir au-dessus du lavabo est brisé, éclaté en centaines de morceaux. Je l'ai cassé un jour où j'étais en colère. Et son reflet m'avait agacé. Alors je l'ai frappé comme j'avais envie de le faire depuis six ans.

Je me brosse les dents à toute allure, je suis en retard.

Je ne regarde pas le miroir en retournant dans ma chambre. Je prends mon sac et pars en claquant la porte de l'appartement, sans un au revoir à mon père.

Je mets mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles et parcours les quelques centaines de mètres qui me séparent de mon lycée.

Tatsuya, mon quasi frère, m'attend devant le portail.

-Salut, Taiga !

-Salut.

Mon ton est toujours aussi froid. Comme tous les matins, je suis de mauvaise humeur. Ce mec dans mon miroir va me rendre fou. C'est presque un miracle que Tatsuya supporte mon caractère de cochon matinal.

J'aimerais bien trouver quelqu'un à qui en parler, mais je n'ose pas raconter ce qui m'arrive à qui que ce soit. On me prendrait pour un cinglé. Je préfère rester fou dans mon coin.

-J'ai reconsidéré la proposition de mes parents, commence Tatsuya quand nous arrivons devant nos casiers.

-Ah oui ?

Je fais semblant de me souvenir de quoi il parle.

-Oui, je pense que je vais accepter...

-C'est bien.

-Bien ? Je te rappelle qu'ils veulent que j'aille étudier au Japon ! Cela veut dire que tu resteras tout seul ici, et tu me dis que c'est « bien » ?!

Ah oui, là, j'ai merdé.

-Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que j'avais...

-C'est bon, arrête. T'avais oublié, c'est ça ? En fait, tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis. Sérieux, c'est quoi ton problème en ce moment ?

-J'ai rien.

-T'es de plus en plus bizarre. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Moi je le vois.

Toi, tu n'as pas un mec bizarre dans ton miroir !

La sonnerie interrompt notre discussion. Tatsuya monte furieux vers la salle de cours, tandis que je reste planté devant mon casier. Ce mec qui hante mon reflet va me rendre fou. Je sature.

Les cours sont plus que de la torture.

En premier, maths. Super. Contrôle surprise. 5 /20.

Ensuite, histoire. Super. Rendu des devoirs de la semaine dernière. 7/20. Puis un cours sur la guerre d'indépendance.

Pour finir cette matinée, japonais (oui, option japonais, la classe !). Au moins, c'est une matière dans laquelle je ne m'en sors pas trop mal – je parle japonais à la maison, alors j'ai souvent au moins la moyenne. Et aujourd'hui, rendu des devoirs d'il y a trois semaines (certains profs corrigent trèèèès lentement). 12/20, meilleur note du trimestre.

Mais cela ne change pas mon humeur qui reste massacrante.

À midi, je mange seul. Il n'y a plus de place au milieu du self, alors je suis contraint de me mettre à côté de la vitre. Je hais cette place. Aujourd'hui, encore plus qu'avant.

Ma tête se tourne vers la vitre. J'ai l'horreur de découvrir qu'il est là. Il ne s'était jamais manifesté dans les vitres. Pourquoi commencer maintenant ?

-Mais putain, t'es qui ?! dis-je.

Les élèves attablés aux alentours se retourne.

Je me fiche qu'on me prenne pour un fou, au stade où j'en suis. Ce que je veux, c'est qu'il disparaisse. Je ne suis pas narcissique au point que mon reflet me manque, c'est juste que c'est une situation stressante.

« Aide-moi »

Quoi !?

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer !? J'ai entendu une voix. Pas la voix d'une personne d'ici – c'était du japonais.

« Taiga »

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

J'entends plusieurs fois encore mon prénom susurré par cette voix. Ma tête tourne, cette voix résonne dans ma boîte crânienne, je ne me sens pas bien. Je crois que je vais vomir.

Puis tout s'arrête, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je regarde la vitre.

C'est moi.

C'est mon reflet.

C'est un soulagement.

J'ai sans doute rêvé tout à l'heure. Tout semblait si réel... Mais mon reflet dans la vitre est revenu.

J'entends à peine une voix qui me dit que les cours vont bientôt reprendre et que je devrais me dépêcher de finir de manger. Mon esprit n'est concentré que sur mon reflet.

Quelque chose m'échappe.

* * *

 **Ce début vous plaît ? Un petit review ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonznour !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Encore en vacances ? Moi, il me reste encore 5 jours ! C'est déprimant.**

 **Bref, voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. L'histoire avance à son rythme.**

 **Merci de vos reviews, il me semble avoir répondu à tous.**

 **Merci également à Moira-chan, ma super-bêta, pour la correction de ce chapitre ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« Ils n'oseraient pas nous séparer ? Dis-moi ! »_

 _« Non, ils n'oseraient jamais. Nous resterons ensemble. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi j'ai peur ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »_

 _« Ils ne nous feront rien. »_

 _« J'ai peur ! »_

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. Ces deux voix restent ancrées dans mon esprit.

Je respire vite. Il faut que je me calme.

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire.

C'est passé.

Ces voix... Elles semblaient appartenir à des enfants. L'une ressemblait à celle que j'ai entendue il y a une semaine, dans le self.

Ma tête me fait mal. Je la sens tourner. J'ai envie de vomir. Tout recommence – mais comme la dernière fois, tout s'arrête en un instant.

C'est la deuxième fois que cela se produit. J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude.

Je me lève et vais devant le miroir. Il est encore et toujours là.

-J'en ai marre, maintenant, alors tu vas me dire qui tu es !

Il sourit.

C'est la première fois que son visage change en six ans. Avant, il restait parfaitement neutre. Maintenant, il me sourit et ses yeux deviennent tristes.

« Taiga »

Je vois ses lèvres bouger alors que mon prénom résonne dans ma tête.

Mon crâne me fait tellement mal ! J'ai l'impression que mes neurones se battent au marteau-piqueur !

« Taiga »

-Dis-moi qui tu es, au lieu de me dire qui je suis !

Son sourire s'efface. Une moue triste le remplace. Je vois des larmes au bord de ses yeux.

-Pourquoi tu chiales ?

Soudain, des taches noires envahissent ma vision. J'ai l'impression que tout mon sang afflue vers ma tête, et j'ai envie de vomir. Je le vois pleurer derrière le miroir alors que moi. Tout devient noir.

* * *

Je me réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital, où je ne vois que le plafond blanc et mon père à mes côtés. Il semble tellement inquiet. C'est une expression que j'ai rarement vue sur son visage.

-Taiga, comment te sens-tu ?

-Pas trop mal, je réponds d'une voix pâteuse. Ch'uis où ?

-À l'hôpital. Tu étais inconscient quand je suis entré dans ta chambre.

-C'était quand ?

-Il y a quatre heures, je crois.

J'ai dormi un sacré bout de temps !

En pensée, je revois soudain le reflet de mon miroir qui pleurait. Il va vraiment falloir que je découvre son prénom.

-Que s'est-il passé, Taiga ?

-Je sais pas.

Bien sûr que si, je le sais, mais je suis dans l'incapacité totale de l'expliquer.

-Tu étais debout à deux heures du matin. Te connaissant, ce n'est pas normal.

Je cherche à me justifier mais rien ne traverse mon esprit plutôt vide.

-Je ne me souviens plus.

Mon père se met à soupirer.

-J'ai appelé ta mère. Elle s'inquiète, maintenant, et veut que tu viennes la voir aux prochaines vacances.

-J'ai pas envie d'aller la voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aime pas le Japon, je trouve que c'est ennuyeux. La population est trop petite.

-C'est toi qui es trop grand.

-Je suis américain !

Si je suis américain... pourquoi je parle japonais avec mon père ? C'est une question à laquelle je n'ai jamais fait attention.

-Euh... Pa', pourquoi on parle japonais à la maison alors qu'on est américains ?

Il cherche.

-Parce que tu es né au Japon et que c'est seulement après ta naissance que nous nous sommes installés là.

-Ça ne change pas le problème. Même si je suis né au Japon, j'ai vécu toute mon enfance en Amérique, alors...

Mon père se tend un peu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ce sujet peut le stresser.

Le médecin arrive et met fin à notre conversation, pour le au plus grand soulagement de mon père. Le docteur nous rassure : je n'ai fait qu'un petit malaise et ma chute sur le sol de ma chambre, bien que violente, ne m'a fait aucun mal.

Le soir, je quitte l'hôpital.

* * *

Je n'ose plus regarder le miroir de ma chambre. Pourtant, j'en ai envie. Une envie irrésistible. J'ai besoin de savoir, je dois tout savoir. Et si les voix que j'ai entendues dans mon rêve avaient un rapport avec lui ? Et si c'était de lui dont j'avais rêvé ?

Je ne comprends plus rien...

Je me lève et me poste devant le miroir. Il est là. Avant que je n'aie pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, j'entends mon père me demander de descendre manger.

* * *

-Tu n'as pas faim ? D'ordinaire, tu manges pour quatre.

Je hausse les épaules. Non, je n'ai pas faim. Mon esprit est torturé par autre chose que la nourriture ou le basket (ce qui est rare).

Mon père s'assied en face de moi. Il prend un air sérieux.

-Écoute, j'ai remarqué que tu étais étrange en ce moment. Tu sais, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un garçon musclé de dix-sept ans que tu n'as pas de problèmes. Ton ami... Tatsuya ?

Qu'est-ce que Tatsuya a à voir là-dedans ?

-Bref, ton ami m'a dit que tu agissais bizarrement depuis une semaine. Il se demande si c'est son départ qui te tracasse ou bien tes notes catastrophiques.

-Je vais bien.

-Non, tu ne vas pas bien, et j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce qui te pose problème.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour t'aider.

-Je crois pas que tu puisses.

-Donc il y a bien quelque chose, dit-il avec un air malicieux.

Zut, je me suis trahi tout seul.

-Dis-moi, mon garçon.

-Arrête, j'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

Il me sourit comme quand j'étais gosse. Je n'aime pas quand il fait ça.

-Taiga, dis-moi. C'est ton ami ? Tes études ? Tu repenses au divorce ?

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir.

-C'est quoi, dans ce cas ?

Il reste calme. Je ne dis rien mais il reste calme. On dirait un psy.

-Je n'ai rien à dire.

Je me lève et je quitte la table. Mon père reste là, les mains sur le visage. Je pense qu'il prend mal ma réaction et le fait que je lui cache des choses. Tant pis. On ne peut pas tout dire à ses parents. Surtout pas ce genre de choses.

Je claque sans le faire exprès la porte de ma chambre. Oups... Maintenant, il va croire que je lui fais la gueule.

Je me remets devant le miroir. J'ai besoin de réponses.

 _Ses_ yeux sont toujours tristes. Mais il ne pleure plus.

-J'ai besoin de savoir. Ça fait six ans maintenant. Dis-moi qui tu es.

Il baisse les yeux. Je le vois, c'est comme s'il se forçait à parler. Mais il n'y arrive pas.

-Est-ce que tu peux le mimer ?

Je le vois faire non de la tête.

« Taiga »

Oh non, ça recommence !

-C'est toi qui dis mon nom ?

Il fait oui de la tête.

-Arrête, ça me fait mal.

« Aide-moi »

-Mais comment tu veux que je fasse ? T'es malin, tiens !

« Aide-moi »

-Je peux pas !

« Taiga »

La douleur devient plus vive. Je sens que je vais encore m'évanouir, alors je m'assois sur le sol et j'attends que ça passe.

Cette voix continue de résonner dans ma tête. C'est insupportable.

-Putain, mais arrête-toi !

J'entends des pas dans le couloir.

-Taiga ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui, pa'. Je vais bien.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

Mon père reste quelques secondes devant la porte et repart.

Je reprends ma respiration et me relève pour me retrouver de nouveau devant le miroir. L'autre semble presque inquiet.

-Je vais bien, dis-je alors pour le rassurer.

Il me sourit. Je trouve de plus en plus qu'il me ressemble.

Son visage me paraît soudain apaisant. J'ai l'impression de le connaître, de l'avoir déjà vu. Depuis une semaine, à chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai cette sensation.

Mais où ? Quand ?

Ma tête se remet à tourner.

Je m'allonge sur le lit et décide qu'il est temps de dormir. De toute manière, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'aurai ma réponse.

* * *

 **Un petit review ?**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonznour !**

 **Vous allez me haïr, ce chapitre est très cour. Mais une fois arrivé à la fin, je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi je l'ai coupé à cet endroit.**

 **Merci de vos review qui me font toujours très plaisir ^^ Merci aussi à Moira-chan pour la correction de ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 _« Ils vont venir nous séparer. J'ai peur, Taiga. »_

 _« Personne ne nous séparera, Seijuro. Je serai toujours avec toi. »_

 _« Tu promets ? »_

 _« Je promets. »_

 _« Ils arrivent. Je les vois arriver. Taiga, j'ai peur ! »_

 _« Ils ne te feront pas de mal. Je te protégerai, Seijuro, toujours. »_

 _Le plus jeune pleurait, le plus grand le serrait contre lui, dans cette petite chambre où le soleil entrait à peine. Les pas approchaient et résonnaient dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit._

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. C'était quoi, ce rêve ?! Je transpire, je respire vite. J'ai mal à la tête. La sonnerie de mon stupide réveil n'arrange rien.

J'arrive miraculeusement à me calmer.

-Taiga, viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner !

-J'arrive !

Non, je n'ai pas envie. Je me sens... faible. Comme pris d'une soudaine fatigue.

Je descends contre mon gré les escaliers et arrive devant la table où attend mon assiette, remplie de bacon et d'œufs. Ce matin, ils me donnent envie de vomir.

-Holà ! Tu en fais une tête, ce matin. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Bof... j'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

-Tu me racontes ? Que je te réconforte !

Il me parle encore comme à un gamin.

-Eh bien, j'étais dans une chambre plutôt sombre, dis-je en m'asseyant. Il n'y avait presque pas de soleil. Je tenais dans mes bras un garçon qui pleurait et je le réconfortais, alors que des pas arrivaient et que...

Mon père a une expression bizarre. Il semble extrêmement concentré sur ce que je dis et presque... apeuré par mon récit.

-Tout va bien, pa' ?

-Depuis combien de temps fais-tu ce genre de rêves ?

-C'est la première fois.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui, mais... pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? C'est qu'un rêve. À ta tête, on dirait que je viens de te dire que dans deux secondes ta tête va exploser. Il y a un problème ?

Honnêtement, moi aussi j'ai peur. Sa réaction ne me plaît pas.

Mon père se lève de table sans me répondre et monte à l'étage.

* * *

Shigehiro Kagami monte le plus vite possible les marches. Le rêve de son fils n'est pas anodin. Il ne faut pas qu'il le prenne à la légère, comme la dernière fois. Cela pourrait ruiner la famille. Du moins, ce qu'il en reste.

 _Pas une nouvelle fois._

Il court jusque dans sa chambre et ferme la porte. Ensuite, il attrape son téléphone et appelle son ex-femme.

-Allô ? fait une voix fatiguée de l'autre côté.

-Masae ? Je te dérange ?

-Oh, Shigehiro ? Tu m'appelles pour me dire que mon fils vient me voir pendant les vacances ?

-Non, pas du tout, mais ça concerne effectivement Taiga.

Au ton qu'emploie Shigehiro, elle comprend que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il recommence, comme il y a onze ans.

-Oh, non...

-Si, le même rêve.

Un silence s'ensuit.

-Que devons-nous faire ? Tu crois que je devrais _l_ 'appeler pour savoir si...

-Non, je pense que seul Taiga est concerné, et... de toute façon, je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Seul notre fils doit nous préoccuper. Et puis, _il_ ne _lui_ a pas fait suivre le même traitement.

-Justement, peut-être que le traitement qu' _il_ a suivi est plus efficace que celui de Taiga.

De nouveau le silence.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Imagine qu'il apprenne tout...

-Ce serait horrible, ce serait la fin de notre famille et... pour lui... un tel choc...

-Peut-être devrait-il reprendre le traitement ?

-Cela me semble la meilleure option.

Ils raccrochent d'un commun accord.

Tout recommence. L'enfer qu'ils ont vécu il y a onze ans risque de reprendre. C'était si difficile, à l'époque – ils ont cru ne jamais s'en sortir. Et tout recommence.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte, j'ai tout entendu, tout suivi. Je ne saisissais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais j'ai compris que ce n'était pas sympathique.

Que voulait dire mon père ?

J'ai besoin de réponses.

Le garçon dans mes bras était-il celui du miroir ? Était-ce vraiment lui dans le rêve ? Pourquoi cette vision étrange ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ceci s'est vraiment passé ?

Qu'est-ce qu'on me cache ?

J'entre dans le bureau. L'heure des révélations est arrivée.

* * *

 **C'est déjà fini pour cette fois-ci !**

 **review ?**

 **PS : Je suis désormais sur FictionPress sous le pseudo de ShinyShadow88 (88 n'est pas le département, le 8 est simplement mon chiffre porte bonheur donc deux 8 pour plus de chance ! Le 66 quant à lui est juste un nombre que j'aime bien (on dirait le nombre du diable ^^)).**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Salut !**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre des revelations !**

 **Comme tout les autres, il a été corrigé par Moira-chan ^^ Merci !**

 **La fin de l'histoire approche...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Pa'.

-Oh... Taiga... Que veux-tu ?

Mon père semble stressé. Il doit se douter que j'écoutais à la porte, mais fait comme si de rien n'était.

-Je veux des réponses.

Il s'assied sur la chaise de son bureau.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Je crois que si.

-Tu n'as rien à savoir, Taiga.

-Alors c'était quoi, cette conversation bizarre avec maman ?

-Rien.

J'ai envie de l'étrangler. Il me cache une chose importante, trop importante. Son silence ne fera, de toute manière, qu'envenimer la situation. Il a tout à gagner à me dire ce qu'il dissimule avec maman. Il s'agit sûrement d'une partie de notre histoire familiale. Il faudra bien que le sache un jour ou l'autre. Là, maintenant, je suis prêt.

-Dis-moi la vérité !

-Non ! Il n'y a rien à savoir !

-Papa !

Il soupire. Je crois avoir gagné.

-Ce n'est pas une chose agréable à entendre ou à dire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu vas nous détester. C'est ce que tu veux ? Si je ne dis rien, alors tu ne souffriras pas.

J'ai besoin de savoir. Je sais que tout est lié au garçon du miroir. Son mystère me pèse depuis trop longtemps, maintenant, et il semble incapable de tout me dire par lui-même. Je dois me reposer sur mon père pour tout savoir, désormais.

-Dis-moi. Je suis prêt à tout entendre.

-Tu risques de le regretter.

-Je sais.

Il soupire, résigné.

-Très bien... Jusqu'où remontent tes plus lointains souvenirs ?

-Euh... Jusqu'à mes six ans, il me semble.

-Tu n'as rien de plus ancien ?

-Non.

Il se tourne vers la fenêtre et commence à parler d'une voix basse et morne.

-Il y a onze ans, ta mère et moi avons découvert que tu faisais des cauchemars. Tu rêvais chaque nuit que tu réconfortais un enfant, et jamais tu n'y parvenais. Il lui arrivait toujours quelque chose, tu ne réussissais jamais à le sauver. Cela te faisait beaucoup de mal, tu en étais malade. Alors... Nous avons commencé des thérapies pour te libérer de tes cauchemars, et... Rien ne fonctionnait, jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin nous propose d'effacer tes souvenirs. Nous avons essayé, et ça a marché. Tu ne souffrais plus, tes rêves redevenaient normaux.

-Pourquoi mes souvenirs ? Mes rêves avaient un rapport avec mes souvenirs ?

Comment le fait que je refasse des cauchemars pourrait-il briser notre famille ? Quelque chose m'échappe. Ces cauchemars auraient-ils une vraie signification qui leur fasse peur ?

Mon père se mure dans le silence.

-Papa ?

-Tu vas nous haïr...

-Je vous détesterai encore plus si tu refuses de tout me dire.

-Ne me force pas à te raconter.

Il se met à pleurer. Je sais que je ne devrais pas le forcer de la sorte, mais j'ai horriblement besoin de tout savoir.

-Je m'en veux tellement...

-Papa ! Il faut que je sache !

Il renifle et reprend son récit.

-Tu voyais toujours le même garçon dans tes rêves, un garçon aux cheveux rouges. Tu faisais toujours tout pour qu'il soit heureux... Tu nous parlais sans cesse de lui, tu nous demandais de le chercher... Tu nous disais qu'il souffrait. Tu nous détestais tellement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous t'avions égoïstement arraché à lui...

-Comment ça ?

J'ai peur de ce que je vais apprendre.

-Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas...

Et si tout s'arrêtait là ? Je vois mon père se briser. Je le brise avec mes questions.

-S'il te plaît...

-Ce garçon... Tu as vécu toute ton enfance avec lui... Dans cet orphelinat... Nous voulions un enfant... Nous sommes allés les voir, et deux enfants correspondaient aux critères qui nous plaisaient... Deux frères... Toi... et Seijuro. Nous t'avons choisi pour devenir notre fils et nous avons laissé Seijuro derrière nous. Cela t'a détruit... Tu pleurais tout le temps, tu nous détestais pour t'avoir arraché à ton frère. Dans tes rêves... Tu le revoyais pleurer... Mais comme tu n'étais plus à ses côtés, tu ne parvenais pas à le réconforter. Même éloigné de lui, tu le voyais souffrir. Votre lien était si fort.

Je m'effondre. J'ai été adopté... Seijuro est mon frère, et...

Les larmes coulent toutes seules sur mes joues. Je me sens tellement trahi. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, mais...

Le garçon du miroir... mon frère...

Alors... Quand il me demande de l'aide… Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il souffre ? Pourquoi je ne le vois que depuis six ans alors que notre lien est censé être si fort ?

Ces révélations m'ont encore plus embrumé l'esprit.

Je sors du bureau en courant et entends mon père hurler de rage. Plein de culpabilité, je ferme la porte de ma chambre et me dirige vers le miroir.

-Seijuro !

Il me regarde, surpris, puis me sourit et pleure de joie.

-Seijuro...

« Taiga »

-Dis-moi où tu es ! Je veux te voir !

Son regard s'assombrit soudain. Je le regarde et j'ai l'impression de revoir son visage lorsqu'il était enfant. Le doute n'est plus permis, je l'ai déjà vu, je le connais. Mais mes souvenirs sont bloqués quelque part en moi. Je dois les délivrer.

« … Je ne sais plus.. »

-Tu ne sais plus où tu es ?

« Non »

-La dernière fois, où étais-tu ?

« Dans une salle blanche »

-Quoi d'autre ?

Ma tête commence à me faire mal, comme à chaque fois que Seijuro me parle. Je ne dois pas céder maintenant.

« J'ai mal... partout... Je me sens vide »

-Comment fais-tu pour venir dans les miroirs ?

« Mon esprit se balade »

-Comment-ça ?

Il m'est de plus en plus dur de parler. Ma tête tourne, devient lourde. Mes jambes vont lâcher, mais je dois savoir.

« Je suis entre la vie et la mort »

Je sombre dans l'inconscience après ses dernières paroles.

* * *

 _La porte s'ouvrit. Trois adultes entrèrent dans la petite chambre. Je tenais Seijuro fermement contre moi. Il tremblait._

 _-Alors ? Nous avons dit Taiga, n'est-ce pas ? dit l'un des hommes, en blouse blanche._

 _Il m'attrapa le bras._

 _-Taiga ! Ne pars pas ! cria Seijuro._

 _-Lâchez-moi !_

 _Je me débattis et tins Seijuro par les mains. Je ne le lâcherais pas. Ses pleurs redoublèrent._

 _L'homme en blouse blanche me tenait trop fort, je sentais ma cage thoracique comprimée dans ses bras. Seijuro criait, ses grands yeux adorables noyés de larmes. Je ne devais pas le lâcher. Mais il était trop faible pour s'avancer vers moi. Son corps était bien trop maigre. Je reculais de plus en plus loin de lui dans les bras du médecin. Je me débattais. Soudain, Seijuro lâcha une de mes mains._

 _Il hurla. Je criai son nom, mais nos mains se séparèrent._

 _-Non ! Non ! Seijuro !_

 _-TAIGA !_

 _La porte se referma sur ses pleurs et ses larmes._

 _-TAIGA ! cria sa petite voix d'enfant._

 _Je l'entendis hurler de derrière la porte._

 _-Sales monstres, comment pouvez-vous faire ça ?! hurlai-je._

 _Je frappai l'homme en blouse blanche et maudis ces gens qui m'arrachaient à mon frère malade pour faire de moi leur enfant._

 _Il risquait de se laisser mourir si je n'étais pas avec lui. Son corps était faible._

 _-Seijuro !_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir sans moi pour le protéger ? Quelqu'un allait-il venir le chercher, comme pour moi ? Et si la famille qui l'adoptait lui faisait du mal ? Qui le protégerait ? Il serait seul._

 _Seul._

 _Alors que je lui avais promis d'être toujours avec lui_.

* * *

 **Un petit review ?**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hello !**

 **Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette petite fic.**

 **Merci à ajiahdompey (il me semble bien t'avoir répondue ?) de continuer à suivre cette fic, merci aussi à Moon-nee-chan pour la review, voici enfin la suite ^^ (désolé de ne pas avoir pu te répondre par PM, d'habitude j'ai le temps mais là, non, j'avais mon oral et tout).**

 **Merci aussi et toujours à Super Moira-chan pour la correction de ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mon avion part pour le Japon. D'après mon père, Seijuro y est toujours.

Je me sens vide, moi aussi. Et seul.

Seijuro n'est plus dans mon miroir. Cela m'a fait un choc de m'y revoir enfin, mais en même temps, je me suis senti triste, abandonné. Le savoir constamment là avait finalement quelque chose de rassurant : c'était devenu ma routine de m'énerver contre lui, d'être mal coiffé parce que je ne pouvais pas me voir. J'ai hurlé en pleine nuit en réalisant sa disparition.

Tous mes souvenirs sont revenus durant mon inconscience. Vraiment tous.

J'ai revu tous ces moments passés avec lui, tous ces moments où je tenais sa main quand son corps malade se sentait prêt à abandonner.

Seijuro et moi avons été abandonnés dans les ruelles de Sapporo. Notre mère ne voulait pas de nous. En tant qu'aîné, je me suis chargé de défendre mon frère, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire contre les maladies.

Son corps n'était pas assez nourri, et j'avais beau lui donner ma part de nos repas, il maigrissait trop vite. Quand Seijuro a eu quatre ans, six mois après notre abandon, nous avons été recueillis et placés dans un orphelinat. Mais personne n'était gentil avec nous et Seijuro vivait très mal dans cet endroit. Il faisait des cauchemars, il souffrait.

Même avec des médicaments, il n'a pas guéri complètement. Je passais parfois des nuits blanches à ses côtés dans notre petite chambre. Il avait de la fièvre, il était faible, il respirait mal, et j'appelais toutes les heures les dames chargées de nous, mais elles ne trouvaient rien à faire pour lui. Moi, je tenais juste sa main et je le serrais contre moi.

À chaque fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rechute, je me disais que ce serait peut-être la fin. Mais il tenait bon.

Un jour, alors que j'avais six ans et Seijuro cinq, un homme en blouse blanche est venu. Il accompagnait deux autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas.

Seijuro et moi étions en train de jouer avec les dinosaures en bois de l'orphelinat quand ils sont entrés.

-Je vous présente Seijuro et Taiga, a dit l'homme en blouse blanche.

-Qu'ils sont mignons !

Ils nous ont regardé pendant au moins une heure. Seijuro avait peur, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

C'est ce soir-là qu'il m'a fait promettre de ne jamais le quitter.

Une semaine plus tard... Je partais pour l'Amérique avec ma nouvelle famille.

* * *

Seijuro, lui, restait seul là-bas.

Les Japonais sont vraiment tout petits. J'ai l'impression d'être au milieu d'enfants avec mon mètre quatre-vingts. Mais bon, je suis japonais moi aussi.

D'après ce que mon père a eu le courage de me dire, Seijuro aurait été adopté par un homme riche de Kyoto. J'espère que cet homme a su prendre soin de lui.

Je cherche partout un possible indice sur le lieu où il réside. Mais je ne trouve rien.

 _« Je suis entre la vie et la mort »_

Pourvu que je n'arrive pas trop tard.

Je ne sais pas comment expliquer le fait que Seijuro apparaissait dans mes miroirs. Peut-être... Je ne sais pas...

Il a dit que son esprit se baladait. Cela implique-t-il qu'il soit dans le coma ou un truc du genre ? D'où le fait qu'il dise être _entre la vie et la mort_ ?

Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux d'aller directement à l'hôpital... Mais il y a quatre hôpitaux différents à Kyoto, alors que des hommes riches, vraiment riches comme me l'a décrit mon père, il doit y en avoir moins.

Je cherche partout, je vais jusqu'à demander à l'office de tourisme le nom de la personne la plus riche de la ville.

On me donne trois noms : Kurushima, Ôno et Akashi.

La maison Akashi est la plus proche du lieu où je me trouve. Je décide de m'y rendre.

* * *

La maison est énorme, immense... Une grande bâtisse de briques rouges à quatre ou cinq étages si on compte le possible grenier. Le jardin doit couvrir une superficie six fois plus grande que le rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Il est entouré d'un haut mur en briques qui cache la vue aux passants. Sur le grand portail en acier se trouve un rond doré avec, à l'intérieur, trois têtes de dragon vues de dessus dont les museaux forment un triangle équilatéral. On peut lire au centre le nom « Akashi ».

Est-ce que mon frère a vraiment vécu ici ?

Je sonne à l'interphone, priant pour que l'on réponde vite.

-Maison des Akashi, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je souhaite savoir si une personne du nom de Seijuro vit ici.

Silence. Long silence.

-Vous voulez voir le jeune maître ?

-Il est ici !

J'ai envie de pleurer de joie. Vais-je enfin revoir mon frère en chair et en os ? Pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je suis revenu et que je ne partirai plus jamais, que nous ne serons plus jamais séparés ?

-Non. Qui êtes-vous ?

Il n'est pas là ? Je sens tout l'espoir que j'ai emmagasiné disparaître d'un coup.

-Où est-il ?

-Dites-moi qui vous êtes.

-Je suis Taiga, son frère.

De nouveau le silence.

-Taiga... Celui dont il écrivait partout et criait jour et nuit le nom ?

-Oui.

-Oh mon dieu...

-Je dois le voir.

-Il est... à l'hôpital...

Oh non... C'était ce que je craignais, même si j'en étais intimement sûr et certain.

-Où ?

Elle me donne un nom, un numéro de chambre, et je me mets à courir à travers la ville.

 _J'arrive, Seijuro !_

* * *

L'hôpital est énorme. Je trouve difficilement l'aile des soins palliatifs, où est située sa chambre. Je cours comme un dératé, tout le monde me regarde bizarrement, mais je m'en fiche royalement. Je passe devant des familles en pleurs, des vieux mourants, des enfants en train de perdre ce qu'il reste de leur âme. La mort est omniprésente, ici. Mais c'est comme cela, les soins palliatifs, c'est là que se trouvent tous ceux dans un état critique, ceux qui n'ont plus droit à l'espoir.

Seijuro en fait partie.

Chambre 147. J'y suis.

Ma main reste bloquée sur la poignée, je ne trouve pas le courage d'ouvrir.

Cela fait onze ans...

En fait, non, cela fait une semaine mais... Maintenant, tout me semble si différent...

J'ai rayé mon père et ma mère de ma vie. Si je veux une famille, c'est Seijuro. J'aimerais que lui aussi renonce à sa vie de gosse de riche pour venir avec moi.

Je dois ouvrir cette putain de porte et le prendre dans mes bras.

Je dois ouvrir.

J'ouvre.

Seijuro est là. Pâle. Il est comme dans le miroir. Exactement pareil.

Je m'approche de lui.

Soudain, je remarque qu'un médecin entre dans le pièce. Je m'arrête alors que je voulais m'asseoir sur le bord du lit et enfin pleurer de joie comme je veux.

-Tiens ? Qui êtes-vous ? En six ans, je ne vous ai jamais vu à ses côtés.

-Je suis son frère. Taiga.

Le médecin me regarde bizarrement.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un frère.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Le médecin s'approche de Seijuro pour prendre sa tension et lui faire une prise de sang.

-La maladie, jeune homme, la maladie. Votre frère est gravement malade et, il y a six ans, il est tombé dans le coma. Nous n'avons jamais compris pourquoi ni comment, mais il ne se réveille pas. Bien que, depuis une semaine, il montre quelques signes. Mais dans son cas, il vaut mieux ne pas être trop optimiste.

-Des signes ?

-Oui, des signes de réveil.

* * *

Je reste à son chevet pendant les deux jours qui suivent. Et, une nuit, alors que je dors la tête reposée sur le matelas, près de son épaule, il en profite pour se réveiller. Enfin.

Les médecins débarquent sans que je ne comprenne rien et je vois Seijuro ouvrir les yeux quelques secondes avant de les refermer et de se rendormir.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

Jamais.

Et je pense que je ne le serai plus jamais.

Quand Seijuro ouvre de nouveau les yeux, je mets une main sur le bord de son visage pour éviter que le soleil du matin ne lui brûle les rétines.

-Salut, Seijuro.

Il me sourit et je vois ses yeux s'humidifier. Sa main se pose sur la mienne.

Je laisse mes émotions prendre le dessus et sens des larmes rouler sur mes joues.

-Taiga...

Nous sommes ensemble.

Ensemble... Enfin.

Mais il semblerait que ma présence n'ait pas suffi à le maintenir en vie.

Deux jours après son réveil, Seijuro meurt.

Il m'attendait pour mourir. Il voulait juste me voir une dernière fois avant la fin.

Mon cœur se déchire. Je me sens comme coupé en deux.

Sa maladie l'a achevé.

Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à le rejoindre pour tenir ma promesse.

* * *

 **Un petit review ?**

 **Le dernier chapitre est l'histoire vue par Seijuro.**


	6. Chapitre 6 Bonus

**Bonznour !**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plut jusqu'au bout. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, suivi, aimé et commenté.**

 **Merci à la béta, Moira-chan ^^ Toujours aussi super.**

 **Biz !**

* * *

Deux semaines après la disparition de Taiga, un grand homme aux cheveux rouge sang arriva. Il posa plein de questions concernant l'enfant à l'homme en blouse blanche.

Pendant ce temps, Seijuro était prostré dans son lit et les écoutait parler. Il ne comprenait pas tout et, de toute façon, n'y faisait pas vraiment attention – seul Taiga occupait son esprit. Le seule chose qui retint son attention fut le moment où ils parlèrent de « l'adoption ». Seijuro comprit immédiatement qu'il allait désormais vivre avec l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Mais il lui faisait peur.

Et il était seul pour l'affronter.

* * *

Il ne se souvenait plus de la façon dont il était arrivé là-bas, dans cette énorme maison, dans cette chambre bien trop grande pour lui, entouré de meubles luxueux. Il se souvenait seulement que plusieurs hommes en blouse blanche étaient venus le voir dans sa petite chambre noire – il se souvenait de s'être débattu alors qu'ils lui parlaient calmement pour lui expliquer la situation. Puis une légère douleur, la vision floue, et le noir.

Il criait, jour et nuit, le nom de son frère. Il pleurait, continuellement, comme si Taiga pouvait l'entendre de là où il était. Les servantes passaient leurs journées à essayer de le calmer, mais elles n'y parvenaient pas. Seul le sommeil venait à bout de ses pleurs.

Cependant, il guérissait. L'homme aux cheveux rouges, qu'il devait désormais appeler « père » (mais il ne le faisait pas), était assez riche pour lui offrir un traitement efficace contre la maladie. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait l'apprécier : cet homme restait celui qui l'avait arraché à cette chambre qu'il avait partagée pendant plusieurs mois avec son frère. Ce lieu, bien qu'il le déteste, avait encore l'empreinte de Taiga. Ici, rien ne lui faisait penser à lui. Taiga disparaissait.

Seijuro avait largement fait comprendre à l'homme aux cheveux rouges qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne le respecterait jamais en saccageant sa chambre, en renversant les vases de fleurs, les petits meubles, les lampes et les bibelots. Tout était au sol.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges était alors venu. Il l'avait disputé et menacé.

« Je t'offre une vie de luxe loin de cette chambre miteuse et c'est comme cela que tu me remercies ? Si tu n'as pas besoin de tout cela, je préfère encore te faire coucher dans la cave. C'est cela que tu veux, Seijuro ? »

La cave devait ressembler aux ruelles de Sapporo. Elle devait être humide, sentir le moisi et être froide et sombre. S'il y allait sans Taiga, il allait avoir peur.

Non, il préférait encore cette chambre.

Il commença alors à devenir docile : il suivait ses cours particuliers comme il le fallait, révélant même une grande intelligence cachée en lui. C'était secrètement ce qu'espérait l'homme aux cheveux rouges, et Seijuro savait que s'il devenait inutile et incapable de reprendre l'entreprise dont on lui avait parlé, alors l'homme aux cheveux rouges se débarrasserait de lui.

Mais lui aussi avait un secret.

Seijuro avait volé un marqueur noir et écrivait chaque soir derrière son armoire le prénom de son frère.

Cela faisait un an.

Il ne permettait à personne de rentrer dans sa chambre et s'occupait lui-même du ménage pour limiter les risques que quelqu'un découvre tout. Le prénom « Taiga » envahissait petit à petit les murs, le plafond. Seijuro l'écrivait partout.

Il se sentait entouré par lui, réconforté.

À partir de ce moment-là, il commença à faire semblant de prendre son traitement et la maladie gagna à nouveau du terrain.

Un soir, il s'endormait tout juste dans le trop grand lit de sa chambre lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut. Une sorte de brûlure interne se propageait tout le long de son dos et de son ventre. Il hurla. Son corps lui faisait mal, sa tête se déchirait. Il se sentait nauséeux et fiévreux.

Alertée par ses cris, une des nombreuses servantes arriva dans sa chambre et découvrit enfin les écritures ornant les murs et le plafond.

Grâce à l'arrivée rapide du médecin, Seijuro put être sauvé.

Mais l'homme aux cheveux rouges prit la décision radicale d'effacer les souvenirs de Seijuro. Apparemment, Taiga avait suivi à peu près le même traitement, sauf que lui, c'était par des séances d'hypnose. Pas Seijuro – à six ans, il subit des électrochocs.

Pendant son séjour à l'hôpital pour son éléctroconvulsiothérapie, les murs de sa chambre furent repeints et tous ses souvenirs de Taiga effacés en quelques jours.

Pourtant, Seijuro lutta pour ne rien oublier : il criait le nom de son frère à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait entre les séances, mais au bout d'un moment, il avait beau s'accrocher aux dernières images de son frère, il ne se souvenait même plus de la raison pour laquelle il criait.

Tout disparut.

Sa vie devint alors ce que l'homme aux cheveux rouges avait décidé qu'elle serait depuis le début, c'est-à-dire une vie de luxe, couplée à une éducation stricte, coupé du monde. Seijuro grandissait et devenait acerbe, égoïste. Il changeait à tel point que reconnaître l'enfant craintif qu'il était en arrivant dans cette maison devenait difficile. Il endossait déjà, à dix ans, un masque froid et impénétrable.

Mais un jour, en déplaçant son armoire car l'une de ses pièces de Shogi s'était glissée dessous, il découvrit des endroits où la peinture caillait. Il en décolla quelques morceaux et vit des écritures apparaître en-dessous.

 _Taiga._

Tout lui revint en mémoire comme une claque ou une vague en pleine figure.

Il passait désormais ses soirées à décoller sa peinture. Il redécouvrait par bribes son passé.

Jusqu'à ce que les médicaments qu'il prenait jour et nuit ne fonctionnent plus et qu'un matin l'une des servantes le découvre inconscient devant son mur, les mains pleines de petits morceaux de peinture qu'il avait arrachés.

Il respirait mal, il avait de la fièvre, pourtant son corps était gelé.

Et il ne se réveilla pas.

Son esprit, lui, commença à vagabonder dans les cieux. Il cherchait Taiga.

Par le plus miraculeux des hasards, il le trouva. C'était un pur coup de chance si son dossier d'adoption n'était pas bien rangé à l'orphelinat quand l'esprit y alla. Un papier dépassait d'une pochette et l'esprit y aperçut l'adresse des parents adoptifs de son frère.

Seijuro était un esprit faible, malade. Il ne pouvait pas se déplacer comme il le voulait, aussi le seul moyen qu'il trouva de se manifester fut d'apparaître dans les miroirs.

C'est ainsi qu'il apparut dans le miroir de Taiga, un matin, quand le soleil de Los Angeles perçait même à travers les volets.

Ils se virent. Mais Taiga ne le reconnut pas.

Seijuro n'arrivait pas à manifester ses sentiments à travers les miroirs, il était trop faible.

Pendant six ans, il emmagasina des forces pour pouvoir un jour parler à son frère. En attendant, il le regarda vivre, grandir. Son visage l'apaisait. À tel point qu'il lui avait pardonné de considérer Tatsuya comme son frère.

Mais, au bout de six ans, alors qu'il devenait fort, il sentit que son corps allait lâcher prise. Il comprit que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il lui parla, il pleura, jusqu'à ce que Taiga comprenne. Une fois sûr qu'il allait partir le chercher, Seijuro retourna dans son corps et commença à se réveiller.

Bientôt, il sentit que quelqu'un d'autre respirait l'air de sa chambre, qu'une main différente de d'habitude tenait la sienne. Il savait que c'était Taiga.

Et quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il était là.

Son corps ne pouvait plus tenir, il sombrait, lentement.

Mais c'était son frère qui tenait sa main, alors il était heureux.

Enfin, pas complètement...

Il venait de briser une famille, une amitié, juste pour que ce soit son frère et personne d'autre qui tienne sa main au dernier moment. Taiga avait dû tellement souffrir en apprenant la vérité.

Seijuro avait agi comme le plus pur des égoïstes, comme l'aurait fait l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Même sa mort ne pouvait effacer toutes les souffrances que son égoïsme avait causées.

Sa mort entraînerait celle de son frère. Taiga serait pleuré, mais pas lui. Il mourrait dans l'oubli total. Personne ne savait qu'il existait – il était le fils adopté, une honte pour les Akashi bien qu'il soit indispensable.

Personne n'irait fleurir sa tombe. La seule personne qui aurait pu le faire mourrait avec lui.

* * *

 **C'est fini ! Merci encore, je vous adore. Je pense bientôt revenir dans une nouvelle histoire avec Kise et Kaijo ^^ Je pense que vous l'adorerez !**

 **Un petit review ?**


End file.
